


Safe and Sound

by TrickWithATwist



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickWithATwist/pseuds/TrickWithATwist
Summary: Domestic Jesse/Python fluff. I've never written established relationship fluff before, but this was a nice change of pace. Hope it was enjoyable. I'm trying to get back into writing more often this year, so hopefully this is a good first step! This is also a birthday gift for my best friend. Check them out on twitter @jesseluvr69 and milfluvr69 on AO3 or Iam not legally able to complete this sentence without violating my rights as established under the fifth amendment to the United States Constitution.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milfluvr69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfluvr69/gifts).



> https://open.spotify.com/track/5pqbHlHaVbkHJQlsAxhcZM?si=KwOG5FF2Qqm7SlmmXfiueA

Python snuggled deeper into the soft hair of his shorter lover. Neither of them were morning people, much less so once they began to live together; snuggling close together throughout the night had become a feeling the two loved to indulge in too much to wake up and simply give it up to work for the morning. The blue haired bowman had learned by this point in their relationship that if he didn’t get up first, then Jesse would never bother; he cared too much about satisfying other people that he’d be damned before depriving them of anything, even if it were something as harmless as morning snuggling.

It was with a sigh that Python untangled himself from the blonde, tensing his shoulders upwards as he stretched and yawned. With as precise movements as he could make, the former soldier removed his left arm out from underneath the man. No movement from his eyes afterwards was a good sign at least; he could always use the extra sleep. Jesse liked to talk about how much beauty sleep he got, but the talks about establishing trade relationships with foreign countries across the ocean had been going awfully, with their last correspondence with the supposed “Holy” Kingdom of Archanea ending with their emperor giving them both some not so thinly veiled threats. Of course, he wasn’t much better with sleep; there had been plenty of battles he’d be in where he had yawned more than he had shot arrows, a fact Lukas had no trouble pointing out to him back when they fought together…

It’s almost funny that it feels like so long ago that he fought in the Deliverance, but it had been only a few months since the fall of Duma. That battle was where the two of them had first met, and, well...the mercenary made quite an impression on ol' Python here. 'Course, Jesse seemed to leave an impression on everyone; hard to find people so...vibrant, and Jesse shone bright even amongst the few vibrant people Python had met before...

That was enough reflecting for one day; Jesse was finally letting himself take a day off from all the work he had put into this country, and here his boyfriend was, not making the most of it. The archer yawned before slowly steadying himself off their bed, taking care to try to not make the mattress shift too much in the absence of his weight. His knuckles popped as he interlocked his hands and stretched his back out, still suffering some soreness from the night before. It...It really had been a long time since the two had some time to themselves.

Most of the early risers were out of their cots already and were either packing up for another mercenary expedition or setting up their storefronts for the day. Back when Jesse had first pitched the idea to the Deliverance almost moments after their final battle with Duma, it was met with mostly laughs. Outside of Python himself, the only other people he remembers humoring it were the holy woman that Lukas had came back with after his excursion to Ram and that Tobin kid in the overalls that he had mentored a few times on bow technique, but he was pretty quickly turned around it; didn't want to leave his family behind or make 'em move across a whole country, which was understandable. Python would probably have been a bit more heartbroken about not having the kid tag along with him if he had needed to tutor him more during the war, but he was a natural with a bow; not quite as strong as him, but a much better shot, even if Python got serious and tried to focus his shots instead of his regular, halfhearted effort with them. 

Python walked past the makeshift church the holy woman was building as he made his way around the plaza. It wasn't done yet, not even close, but the determination she was putting forth was pretty admirable, all things considered. She was much further along than she would have been at least; the blacksmith next door seemed to have taken a real shine to Silque, so she helped with a lot of the heavier lifting when she wasn't swamped in smithing work.

Even if he hardly knew her, it was nice to have a more familiar face around the place, since everything and everyone else was so different. That difference and change was what interested him in the idea in the first place, but it was a bit overwhelming at times. More often than not it was just impressive though; a lot of people misjudged his boyfriend as being the type to make empty promises, but...he had really followed through this time.

The line wasn't too long at this small butcher's shop set up at the entrance to one of the backstreets, one that he knew Jesse loved; he had learned rather quickly that the dandy loved sausages. That one got him smirking; he'd have to be sure to use that one on him when he got back to their small home with their breakfast. Teasing him was half the fun of dating him, if Python was being honest with himself; seeing a man normally used to being the one doing the heavy flirting getting flustered at having it done back at him was always entertaining. Now all he needed were the biscuits; the pastry shop hadn't been open when he had passed by it the first time, but, as he expected, had its doors open by the time he had returned. 

When he finally opened the door to his home again, the blonde was stretching his chest out, ending the movement with a huff and a rub at his eyes; the circles under them were starting to become pretty set. Python took a seat at the end of their bed, bag in hand, and waited until Jesse was done waking up to start talking.

"Finally up then, lover boy?"

The merc let out a yawn.

"Didn't realize you were waiting for me, otherwise I would have gotten up a bit sooner."

"Eh, I wasn't really; just got back after all."

Before Jesse could respond Python started reaching into the bag in his hands, grabbing a biscuit and holding it out to the merc.

"Wait, you got breakfast? Since when were you a morning person?"

"Don't expect this to start becoming a habit of mine; just figured I'd do it myself before my workaholic boyfriend spent all morning looking for eggs again."

Jesse's face heated up with a pinkish blush.

"It was ONE morning! And you were asking for them!! How could I not go all out looking for them when you were suffering from heatstroke and it was what you asked me to get you?"

"I could hear you three blocks away, stud."

"Then the theatrics classes I had when I was younger where I learned how to project my voice worked just as intended!"

Python grinned. He was a dork, but he loved him.

"I didn't just get you a biscuit for breakfast; I also got you some smoked meat."

Jesse had calmed down a bit and his lips curved into a wide smile.

"You know me too well, babe."

"I got your favorite kind too."

"My favorite?"

"Yeah," Python reached deep into the bottom of the bag, "you're a real sausage lover; a fact I'd say I know better than anyone."

Jesse was laughing, his hands covering his face and concealing any possible embarrassment on his face; his ears, however, were the give away, as they shone bright red against his blonde hair. Python didn't even think it was too clever, but...it didn't really need to be. Sometimes simple and dumb was good enough. Deciding he had neglected his own appetite enough, he tossed the smoked sausage in his hand towards Jesse, an action that only seemed to fluster him further, before reaching into his bag and grabbing a biscuit of his own, taking a bite of it. A short while later Jesse finally took a bite out of the sausage Python had thrown at him.

"Can't believe I get to see you down a sausage for the second time in only a few hours."

Jesse nearly choked on the damn thing as his face lit up again. That was a sausage joke Python could take a small amount of pride in executing.

It understandably took Jesse a bit longer to finish his breakfast than normal, but once he had finally swallowed the last piece of his biscuit, Python spoke up again.

"Got any preference for where to go today?"

Jesse bit his lip. He was hesitating, which was odd. Python let him take his pace with his response though; it was important to ease up on the teasing sometimes after all.

"...I'll be honest; I think I'd just really love to spend today sleeping. I hope you don't mind-"

"Wait, wait-you think I, the man who slept on you for almost twelve hours the first night we hooked up, who repeatedly yawns for the first few hours of work every morning, you think that I would say no to spending a whole day in bed, doing nothing but snuggling you?"

".....well when you phrase it like that, I do sound a bit silly."

"Exactly; make room, I'll be in in a minute."

Jesse laid further back into the pillows situated beneath his upper back, laying down until his neck laid on them instead. Python, with a surprising amount of speed for a man who was normally so slothlike, stripped down to his smallclothes and climbed back into bed, wrapping his left arm back under the shoulders of the blonde mercenary as they were earlier that morning. Jesse turned his head towards the blue bowman.

"Thanks for everything this morning, hun."

Python planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Any time, Jess."


End file.
